


De Flèches et de Sorts

by Aemelian



Category: Noob (Web Series)
Genre: Adventure, F/M, Friendship, Romance
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 10:19:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8009857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aemelian/pseuds/Aemelian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[NOOB Fanfiction] Idril L'Archère est dernière recrue de la guilde Noob avec le Guerrier Merdyn .La guilde , ainsi que toute la faction de l'Empire se bat sur les Plaines de Centralis , défendant sa capitale. Les Sans-Âmes sont partout. Tout Olydri croule sous leurs attaques. Si Centralis tombe, s'en sera finit de l'Empire et avec lui.</p>
            </blockquote>





	De Flèches et de Sorts

Bonjour Bonjour !

Blabla de l'auteur ! L'univers de NOOB ne m'appartiens pas et je suis complètement fan de cette web série , dans l'espoir que ce délire sorti de mon imagination vous plaise ,

Bonne Lecture !  
******************************************************************************************************************

Horizon 3.0

Plaines de Centralis

Un cri de guerre déchira le silence qui planait sur le champ de bataille :

\- "Les ennemis de l'Empire , doivent PÉRIR ! "

Dévalant la plaine , la marée de curseurs bleus et dorés se percutèrent. Les armes s'entrechoquaient, la magie fusait, mainenant les joueurs sous tension. La bataille ne faisait que commencer. La plupart des Guildes de l'Empire s'étaient réunies pour défendre jusqu'à la dernière parcelle de terre devant leur capitale. La plupart et , malheureusement, la guilde Noob en faisait partie. Même si, miraculeusement , la Guilde faisait presque son entrée dans le top 100, ce qui , pour tout ceux qui connaissent bien cette guilde , était un exploit. Leur nouveau chef de Guilde , le prêtre Sparadrap le pire fléau du jeu , s'était révélé être le meilleur chef de Guilde que celle-ci aie jamais eu. Le voici donc sur le champs de bataille, murmurant des paroles rassurantes à ses familiers , flanqué de son frère ,Ystos , et de tout les membres restant de sa guilde. Tous sauf ...

\- "Mais attendez, elle est ou Idril ?" , s'exclama Sparadrap en frappant le sol de son bâton.

-"Qu'est ce que tu veux qu'on en sache ou elle est l'elfe ! On s'en fiche !" , répondit Merdyn, dernier à avoir été recruté et jouant la classe guerrière, il avait un léger, très léger différent avec l'Archère de la Guilde.

\- " Aller Sparamoule , hurla Golgotha , BASTOOOON !" La mercenaire s'époumona et partit en trombe vers les Sans-Âmes, laissant les deux guérisseurs et le guerrier figés derrière elle.

\- " Ouah. Je comprends mieux pourquoi elle appelle ça le Golgotausaure. C'est flippant son truc" , s'amusa une joueuse , son arc sagement accroché dans son dos , ramenant ces cheveux bruns derrière ses oreilles pointues.

\- "Ah , ben voilà, elle est là, l'amie de l'arbre, provoqua Merdyn, bon maintenant , tu te bouges , parce que tes flèches là, on les voit pas beaucoup." ajouta-t-il en fonçant sur un Sans-Âme.

\- "Tu dis ça parce que tu es perdu sans mes flèches , le nain" rétorqua la représentante du Haut-Peuple , " Ça te rassures de les avoir autour de toi " s'amusa-t-elle en décochant une salve de tirs électrifiés.

\- "En attendant , tire plus vite , grogna-t-il, mécontent, " eh Sparadrap ! , continua le guerrier en reculant vers le prêtre, "... Qu'est ce que ?! Sparadrap , c'est une ennemie ça ! Mais non ne la soigne pas !" continua Merdyn désespéré.

Idril eut un sourire , certaines choses ne changeraient jamais , mais c'était ce genre de bévues et de caractères qui faisait qu'elle aimait sa guilde. Tournoyant pour tirer sur ses ennemis avec un champ d'action plus large , elle vit sa Vie augmenter subitement. Elle se tourna vers Ystos et le remercia en inclinant la tête. Elle souri et psalmodiait tout en tirant une flèche vers le ciel d'Olydri.

Merdyn se tourna vers elle , complètement dépassé par le geste de l'elfe :

\- "Mais qu'est ce que tu fous ?! C'est pas avec ça qu'on va ..."

Le guerrier s'interrompit brutalement lorsque la flèche scintilla dans le ciel avant d'exploser en un million de projectiles qui s'abattirent, mortellement précis , sur la faction adverse.

\- " Tu disais ?" souri Idril en achevant ceux qui arrivait vers elle. Le guerrier gronda et en tua plusieurs de son côté.

\- "Ca va , j'ai rien dit , grogna-t-il en fronçant les sourcils, C'est effectif pendant combien de temps, ton sort d'immobilité ?"

\- " 50 secondes , lui répondit Idril toujours souriante , " On fait la course ?", ajouta-telle joyeusement.

Le guerrier éclata de rire. Même en plein combat, avec toute cette atmosphère dramatique et un un heal non-opérationnel, elle était toujours entrain de rire et de sourire. Et toujours prête à l'asticoter par la même occasion. Pas qu'il ne lui répondait pas d'ailleurs :

\- "Si tu as envie de perdre , c'est ton problème ! " cria Merdyn , acceptant le défi.

\- " C'est parti !"

Quelques secondes plutard , les flèches paralysantes ne faisaient plus effets , mais les Sans-Âmes avaient bien réduits. Il s'agissait maintenant de laisser le temps à Heimdall de préparer un sort qui puisse mettre un terme aux vagues ennemies. Hélas, un tel sortilège demande du temps, un temps qu'ils n'avaient pas. Les joueurs mouraient les uns après les autres, se fatiguaient, et l'Ordre était bien trop loin pour les aider. Quand à la Coalition il ne fallait même pas y compter. Devant l'ampleur du futur désastre , Saphir la DRH de la guilde Justice , prit la parole sur le canal vocal de l'empire ;

\- " Ici Saphir, de la Guilde Justice, que tout ceux qui le peuvent fassent front autour d'Heimdal, jusqu'à ce que la fin de l'incantation soit finie. Nous sommes tous dans le champ d'action de ce sortilège, si nous tombons trop tôt, Centralis tombera, et avec elle, le secret de la technologie. Nous n'avons qu'une seule chance."

A peine avait-t-elle terminé sa phrase , que Saphir se retrouva aux prises avec un monstre, et cette fois ci, elle devait son salut à Merdyn et Idril qui s'étaient rapprochés d' Heimdall, suivis de Sparadrap, Couette et Ivy, formant le premier mur protecteur. Tous les autres joueurs vinrent encercler le groupe forgeant une véritable barrière autour d'eux. Ystos les rejoignit rapidement, et en mauvais état, puis d'un seul coup, les clameur des joueurs se firent plus fortes. Les murmures dans les rangs s'intensifièrent, et les informations de ceux-ci parvinrent rapidement à Idril, grâce à ses capacités elfiques. Elle fronça les sourcils et perdit son regard dans le lointain. Ses pires craintes se confirmèrent lorsqu'elle aperçut un drapeau rouge s'élever dans le ciel ;

\- " Et merde ... Amaras ",murmura-t-elle.

Merdyn se retourna vers elle , étonné:

\- " Quoi encore ?

\- " La Coalition et la Guilde Roxor sont là , et pas pour aider " annonca Saphir prévenue par les joueurs de première ligne.

\- " Merde y'a même Amaras, souffla le guerrier avec effarement." On est mal , c'est pas des petits joueurs en face"

De son côté Idril s'interrogeait. Quel intérêt aurait la Coalition à venir sur les Plaines de Centralis ? N'avaient ils pas leur propre capitale à protéger ?Elle savait que la Coalition convoitait le secret de la Technologie, mais à intervenir comme ça entre deux vagues de Sans-Âmes pendant un siège ... Non il n'allaity quand même pas ... ?

\- " Oh , Bordel ", souffla l'archère avec rage , hors d'elle.

Devant la colère de leur camarade, tous se tournèrent vers l'elfe, attendant qu'elle explicite des informations qu'ils n'avaient peut être pas.

\- "Il vient pour nous achever et prendre Centralis. Il sait que Fantôm n'est pas là et que nous sommes presque hors course." Elle semblait complètement coupée entre la colère et la sidération.

\- "Si le sortilège réussit , La Coalition aura la voie libre jusqu'à Centralis et Le Secret de La Technologie tombera entre leurs mains " ajouta Ystos voyant où Idril voulait en venir.

L'elfe était hors d'elle et foudroyait du regard le drapeau rouge qui se rapprochait. Comment Amaras pouvait il se permettre d'envahir Centralis alors que quelques semaines auparavant , l'Empire aidait à la défense de Glacesang ?

C'était de la pure folie.

Si Centralis tombait , tous les joueurs de l'Empire seraient traqués , leurs territoires rayés un à un de la carte d'Olydri. Ce se serait la fin de l'Empire , et sans les forces jointes des trois factions , c'est Tabris qui gagnerait la partie. Aveuglé par son obsession de battre , d'être le meilleur , et amer de sa défaite au combat des Trois Champions, Amaras voulait sa revanche. Qu'importe le prix.

Saphir avait une grimace horrifiée collée au visage : elle avait désormais trois fronts à gérer. La barrière de joueurs se réduisait comme une peau de chagrin , les guérisseurs perdaient de la mana.

\- " Avec la Coalition on tiendra jamais jusqu'au retour de Fantôm ou un secours éventuel de l'Ordre !" cria Saphir à Heimdal , concentré sur son sortilège.

\- " Qu'est ce qu'on fait ? Y'a pas une quête comme la pierre et le Dark nous mêmes de la dernière fois ? " demanda Sparadrap.

Derrière lui Ivy organisait leurs propre défense , autour du cercle de protection de la paladine , tout en demandant elle aussi quelle stratégie ils pouvaient encore mettre en oeuvre.

\- " Si Fantôm finit sa quête , alors on à peut être une chance" annonca Ystos .

\- "Pourquoi il n'a pas de renfort avec lui d'ailleurs ça ira plus vite non ? s'enquit Couette.

\- " On à besoin de tout le monde ici " la coupa Saphir , d'un ton sans appel.

\- " Y'a vraiment pas moyen Saphir , il faut qu'il vienne, maintenant ! " insista Idril tout en abattant un monstre de concert avec Ivy.

\- " On reste . Il devait juste trouver un Pnj il n'est pas très loin"

\- " Ou exactement ? " demanda Ystos , curieux de voir où se trouvait la solution de leurs problèmes.

\- " Forêt de Cairns et Montagnes de Myst , c'est tout ce qu'il dit depuis une heure " se renfrogna Saphir , en voyant que sa magie ne tiendrait pas longtemps à ce rythme.

Brusquement Idril tourna la tête vers Saphir et Ystos, cessant tout mouvement. Cairns et Myst. Ces deux noms lui étaient familiers , et lui rappelaient son tout premier personnage sur Horizon. La façon dont elle avait perdu se premier avatar et cette quête ne pouvaient être une coïncidence. Elle devait voir cet endroit. Idril ne suivait absolument plus la conversation , seulement des échos de la voix d'Ystos arguant que la vision d'elfe aiderait Fantôm , la nature étant sont élément. Sans un mot l'elfe rangea son arc dans son dos, posa sa capuche sur sa tête et partit en courant avec la vélocité qui caractérisait les elfes.

Elle entendit vaguement Merdyn lui crier de revenir, puis Saphyr s'époumonant pour que le rang remplisse le vide laissé par son départ.

Il fallait qu'elle voit par elle même l'endroit était resté le même que lorsqu'elle était une autre.

A suivre dans le Chapitre 2 " Une vision du Passé "


End file.
